History Books
by love-bracelet123
Summary: rated for inyashas mouth. REPOSTED someone reported it whoever did will pay. Inuyasha, go get em!.:P well, i hope you like it, my first summary sucked, thats y i deleted it. plz try not to flame, but if you must, do so. PLZ READ!
1. Default Chapter

History Books

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the original characters. Got that! Rumiko Takahasi does. I wish I did, but I don't

Hi, I'm Buri Hikotoshi, a human, I am 12 years old, and I live in British Columbia, Canada. I have earlobe length dirty blonde hair, and silver blue eyes. I also had a cool necklace, it's a shard of a jewel, and it hung on a black cord. I don't know where it came from, but I knew it was valuable. I like going to school, go ahead and think I'm crazy, and my favorite subject is math, and I believe in magic and demons. In school one day, we read about a legendary half-demon named InuYasha. I was immediately intrigued with the story, and I decided to believe that it was real. So, I went outside every day and pretended that I was in the Feudal Era. One day, I actually was transported to the Feudal Era. Do you want to know more? Then read on!

It was first thing in the morning, and I had gone outside. I left a note for my mom, to tell her where I was, just in case she got worried. I wandered outside and picked up my stick, the one I use to be my "sword". I stood there, thinking of what to play, and I had an idea. I would pretend that I was InuYasha slaying a demon. I played around for a while, but it eventually got boring. I tried to think of a scene to play, but I had imagined myself out. I decided on pretending to stalk a demon, and entered the forest. I started running, jumping over logs, stumps, and prickle bushes. Then, I stopped. Why you ask? I watched amazed as the scenery changed around me, from the 2004 look, to a look that was a LONG time ago. I heard a rustling in the forest, and ran for it. I normally am a fast runner, but the thing that was chasing me was even faster. He got tired of chasing me, and jumped in front of me.

"Give me your jewel shard!" growled the thing that was chasing me.

"My what?" I asked him.

"Don't play stupid, stupid, give it to me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, why don't you take that as an answer! I don't even know where I am!"

"Feh!"

Hey, who are you, and where am I?!"

"I'm InuYasha, and you are here, idiot! Now hand over the shard wench!"

'InuYasha? As in the legendary half-demon?'

"Uh, what year is it?" I ask InuYasha.

"Sometime in the 1500's, I think. Now, HAND IT OVER!!"

"Where is the shard you're talking about?"

"AROUD YOUR NECK!!" He roared.

Birds flew out of the trees around us because of the noise, and I heard other people making their way through the bushes.

"InuYasha, why are you tormenting her!" yelled a girl who looked to be about 15. She was wearing something that looked like a school uniform, she was also carrying a bow and arrow, and behind her were other people, all in clothes like InuYasha, out of the past.

"Kagome, are you blind! She has a jewel shard!"

The girl InuYasha called Kagome looked at me, and asked me nicely, "Excuse me, can we have the shard around your neck? Please?"

'Well,' I thought, 'Finally someone with decency to ask nicely.'

"Sure, I don't really have use for whatever it is. Um, may I ask where I am?"

"You aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, I was playing in my backyard, and all of a sudden I'm here!!"

"You look really confused, why don't you come with us, were going to the village nearby. That way you can get to know everybody and we can explain what is going on."

I looked behind her, and examined everyone else. There was a guy in a purple/black robe thing,(sorry, I don't know what it's called) he was carrying a staff; he looked like a monk, a kid who looked like a fox/human, and a girl in a warrior outfit; she carried a big boomerang. I smiled weakly at them all, then passed out into the arms of a startled Kagome.


	2. Back in time, to wherever i am

Disclaimer. I do not own InuYasha, bla bla bla.

Chapter 2-Back in time, to wherever I am.

I came to in a hut, with everyone peering at my face. I sat up, and they jumped. They hadn't realized that I was awake.

"Can you tell me where I am now, and who you all are?" I asked

"Well," started Kagome, the only one I knew, other then InuYasha. "You are sometime in the 1500's I don't know exactly. The girl who was in the battle costume is Sango, she is now in her green/pink kimono. The guy in the purple robe is Miroku, you should better stay away from him, he's a pervert. And the kitsune (A/N: fox child for those who don't know) is Shippo. As you might already know, I am Kagome, and the dog-person is InuYasha."

When their names were called, they waved in turn. All except for InuYasha. He just said, "Feh."

So I mentally decided to at least try to be friends with him.

"Do you like ramen?" Kagome asked me. At this, InuYasha's ears pricked forward, and I instantly knew how to get on his good side. Get him ramen, whatever that was.

"Actually, I haven't had it before, but I'm willing to try it." I said.

"Ok," Kagome said as she left the room. The others exited too. All except for Miroku.

"You are so beautiful, will you bear my child?" he asked.

'O my god, Kagome was right, he is a pervert. I think ill play a trick on him'

"Ummmm, let me think about that."

He smiled, then left.

I rolled my eyes and looked beside me. I saw that someone had laid out a set of clothes like the ones InuYasha was wearing. Someone even replaced my stick with a sword, although I had no idea how to use it. I got dressed in the strange clothes, and went to eat breakfast, er, lunch, it seemed that I had been passed out for quite a while. When I got to the table, no one was there but an old lady.

"Hi, I'm Kaede" she said. "Ye must be Buri."

"Yes, I am."

She got up, and just as she was about to leave the hut, she said, "Be ready for a great change."

I watched her leave, puzzled. What did she mean, be ready for a great change. I had no idea, so I pushed that information into the corner of my brain and finished my ramen. I went outside to look for InuYasha, to see if he could teach me how to use a sword. I stepped outside, and vaguely noticed that my hearing was a bit better, so was my smell and sight. I ignored it, unconcerned. I walked a ways, and thought I saw movement in the forest, so I went in. I wandered for a bit, then came to a clearing. What I saw was not what I was expecting. It was a demon. Meanwhile, at Kaede's hut, the others came in for lunch after going to retrieve a jewel shard.


	3. Odd happenings

Disclaimer. I do not own InuYasha, bla bla bla.

Chapter 3- Odd happenings

Kagomes POV

I looked up from my rice. A shard was near, but the demon that had it wasn't that powerful, but it wasn't too weak either.

"You guys, there's another shard near, where's InuYasha?"

It turns out that InuYasha had gone for a nap on my bedroll. I shook him to try to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake. So, I did the only other thing I could do. (A/N: This is Kagome, you know that right? Just making sure.)

"Osuwari!"

The prayer beads around InuYasha neck started to glow, and then THUMP! InuYasha was face first in Kagomes pillow. Awake too.

"What'd you do that for!" he yelled.

"I had to wake you up, there's a shard near. And have you seen Buri lately?"

"I couldn't care less about that kid. But a shard near, that's important. Let's go!"

He grabbed the Tetsuiga(?) and raced out of the hut.

"Wait up InuYasha!" Kagome called.

"If you can't keep up, then you wont get to fight!" he continued on, until,

"Osuwari!" THUMP. He waited after that one.

Buri's POV

I looked up at the demon who was about to attack me. It was a giant wolf; about 5 feet tall. It didn't look powerful, but I didn't really know.

'If I stall him, maybe help will come fast enough so I won't die. Otherwise, I'm toast!' I thought.

"So, uh, you had better watch out, cause I can hurt you!" I yelled, hoping that I didn't sound as brave as I felt.

"O ya, I'd like to see you try to hurt me. You look like you only got your sword yesterday. How about I stand here, and you try to hit me." The demon taunted, a look of trickery in his eyes.

'Well,' I thought, 'it wouldn't hurt to try.'

So I took my sword out, and tried to hold it correctly. Amazingly, I did hold it correctly. The demon, being able to sense power in a person, once they're ready to battle, realized that I was powerful, powerful enough to kill him so, being a demon, decided to attack me too, to see if I knew what I was doing. I didn't know this, poor me.

I took a step forward, then ran up and slashed. I left a big gash in his left side, then he attacked. I wasn't ready, but I was able to dodge it slightly, so I only got a slight cut on my shoulder.

"OW! I thought you said that you wouldn't attack me!" I whined.

"I'm a demon, what do you expect. I can also sense that you have power, lots, but, lucky for me, you don't know how to handle it. I will get hurt, but so will you. I might be lucky enough to kill you!" He sneered.

'Oh no, I might not even live to be 13!' I thought.

"Well, I'm ready to fight. Bring it on!"

We both charged, and it was block after block, until I got another strike in, and hit him again, in the same spot.

'Wow, I actually know what I'm doing, sort of. I have a chance at winning this battle!'

But as I was thinking that, I left myself open, and he got my arm.

I gasped in pain, but bit my lip and ignored it. I charged again, and only vaguely noticed that the group had arrived.

The POV of the group.

"Wow, she's pretty good, and she told me that she hadn't handled a sword before." Kagome commented.

"Feh" InuYasha said, "I'm getting in there!"

"InuYasha no! I want to see how she does!" Kagome said.

He continued on, And Kagome said,

"InuYasha, don't make me say the 's' word!"

That brought him back, instantly.

"Hmmm, she's actually really good, do you think that she will actually win?"

So they all sat there, watching me fight, amased at my unknown skill.

Buri's POV

'One more slash should take him out.'

The battle had been going on for 15 minutes, and I was getting tired. The demon noticed that too. He advanced to attack, but I jumped about 3 feet, and slashed at his head. The shard that I didn't know was there was embedded in his neck, right where I was about to hit. He dodged it, and I just missed his attack. 'One more try,' I thought.

I jumped again, and he wasn't expecting me to do the same move twice, so I got a clean swipe, and he was dead before I landed. I looked at what remained, and saw a shard of something. I picked it up.

'This is one of those jewel shards that they are looking for. I'll have to ask them about that.' Then the reality of what I just did hit me, and I ran into the bush and puked. When I was finished, I headed back to the hut. When I got there, no one else was there, but Kaede, and she was in her herb garden.

'Wait, how did I know she was in her herb garden? I guess I sniffed her out. Wow, something weird is happening to me.' I thought uncomfortably. I knew it was lunchtime by the point of the sun, so I decided to make myself and InuYasha some ramen. 'Er, I don't know where everything is, I can't make lunch' I thought miserably. I was really hungry. So I decided to wait for them. I sat on Kagome's bedroll, and was hit with a wave of pain. I gasped, and tried to make myself comfortable. I slid into a slight sleep, and woke when they came in. They thought I was still sleeping.

"Shhhh, she's sleeping!" Kagome whispered.

"Do you think she's ok? I mean, she puked for like 3 minutes after the battle." That was Miroku.

'I still have to finish that joke I started by telling him that no, I wont bear his child. I'll wait until he mentions it.'

"Of course she's not alright, it was her first battle. I was like that too. (A/N I think) Do you think that she's hungry?" Kagome asked.

"Well I sure am!" InuYasha was whisper-yelling. I was kind of funny hearing InuYasha try to yell and keep his voice down at the same time. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was impressed. His first battle didn't turn out like that.

"I should treat her wounds, they look deep. Should I wait?" Asked Sango.

"I think you should wait until she wakes up." Kagome sounded a bit worried. They were pretty deep.

'I think I should wake up now, my wounds really hurt.'

I sat up, and asked, "Can you bandage them now?"

They all jumped, they had started other things, Kagome with lunch, Sango with getting the supplies ready, and InuYasha pestering Shippo.

Sango came over, and said, "You're awake."

"Well DUH!" InuYasha said.

"Ya, can you bandage me up?"

"Sure, just let's get you to a private room." Sango said. (A/N I don't really know what Kaede's hut looks like, so if it doesn't have a bedroom, it duz now)

We walked over to the bedroom, and Sango sat me on a chair. She dabbed some stuff that looked and felt like rubbing alcohol. Between the pain I asked Sango,

"Where'd you get the rubbing alcohol? And why are you collecting the shard thingies?"

"Well, Kagome can freely come and go to her era as she pleases. She fell through an ancient well one day and came here. She's the reincarnation of a deceased priestess, making her a priestess too. The priestesses name was Kikyo, and InuYasha was in love with Kikyo. One day InuYasha was tricked into stealing the jewel that she was guarding; the very powerful Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of four souls. It is also called the Shikon Jewel. Kikyo took the jewel with her to her grave, after pinning InuYasha to a tree for 50 years. Kagome came here, set InuYasha free, and after being hurt by the demon that brought her here, and the jewel came out of a cut on her body. She accidentally shattered it into little shards, and now we are looking for them. If a demon gets a hold of the shards, they will become immensely powerful, and we are trying to get the shards before the evil demon Naraku does. He tricked InuYasha and Kikyo against each other, and that's how it all started."

By that time, my wounds had been treated and bandaged, and I had felt a little less then I normally would have, had she not been talking.

"Thanks Sango. Can you tell me what all of you are doing trying to kill Naraku?"

"Well, I want to kill Naraku because he destroyed my village, killed my father, and turned my brother against me."

"I'm so sorry Sango!"

"That's ok, when I avenge my village by killing Naraku, I will be doing the whole world a favor. Well, Miroku wants to kill Naraku because he has a big hole in his hand, the wind tunnel. It will eventually suck him in, and kill him. It's a curse put on the men of his family by Naraku, and to break the curse he has to kill Naraku. Shippo wants to kill Naraku because Naraku killed his parents. (A/N: I think) And InuYasha wants to kill Naraku to avenge Kikyo. But I know that he likes Kagome, too. And that's the group. You know, we watched you fight that demon; you are a really good fighter. Are you sure that you haven't handled a sword before?"

"I haven't, it just came naturally to me, like I _had_ done it before." I said.

"Oh," was all she said.

We walked into the kitchen, and lunch was almost ready. We were having rice, another of my favorites. When we were finished, I was thirsty. I asked Kagome where the nearest water supply was. She looked at me funny, but she did answer.

"The river, (A/N no idea where exactly it is, so I'm making this up!) just past the forest you were fighting in."

"Thanks!" I said.

I ran off, and all the others except InuYasha looked at each other with questioning looks.

When I got to the river, I took a sip, and splashed water on my face. I looked in the water, and wondered whose reflection it was that was looking at me. It had little reddish-silver dog ears and fangs. I looked behind me, then looked back. I scratched my head.

"Ow! My nails must have grown quite a bit. Then I realized that the reflection had scratched her head too. I put my hands to where my ears were supposed to be, but there was nothing there. I looked at the reflection; and realized that it was me! I had turned into an inu hanyou!


	4. Into the future, and the shoking discove...

Disclaimer. I do not own InuYasha, bla bla bla.

Chapter 4 – Into the future, and the shocking discovery.

The Groups POV

Kagome was the first one to speak up.

"Did you guys see what I saw?" she asked.

"I saw her ears start to go pointy, her canines grow larger, and her eyes change color, but other then that, nope." said Miroku, trying to be funny. He wasn't.

"I told her to expect a change, and I guess this is it." Kaede said.

"What! You knew about this all along!" shouted InuYasha, about to bash the old lady over the head.

"No. I said that I saw a change coming. You know like a vision, but in a dream. It seemed real, so I told her to expect a change."

"Feh." He was just upset that he didn't get to hit her.

Buri's POV

I blinked to see if it all was real, and it didn't change. My dog ears were the same color of my hair, it had changed to a reddish silver color, my nails had grown into claws, and my eyes had changed too, to a golden color.

'I could get used to this,' I thought, 'This is what I've always dreamed of, right?'

But what I wondered about the most was that it didn't hurt. I thought it would be at least a little painful. It wasn't. Go figure. I looked back into the water and, to my surprise, saw myself returning to normal.

'What the heck is going on!?' I screamed inside myself. Wait. Mom might know something. Kagome said that she could travel back and forth as she pleased, so maybe I could too. Of course that would mean that I turn up at her house, but I could call mom, long, long, long distance. I ran back to the village, quite fast. It seemed that my abilities had stayed with me; that or I was imagining things. I entered the hut, and everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, when you left, you were turning demon on us." Miroku said.

"Yeah, what was that about!?" InuYasha yelled at me, thinking he had another chance to pound someone.

"Well, if I knew I would tell you. Kagome, when are you going back to your era?"

"Tonight. Why?"

"Well, I could find out a little info if I could talk to my mom. Plus she's probably worried sick about me. Do you think I could get across?"

"I don't know, I guess well find out tonight!"

"Uh, Kagome, it is tonight." Shippo said.

"Oh, right I knew that."

Everyone laughed, and Kagome got ready. So did I, getting my spare change of clothes. I was wearing my sword; I would never put it down after the demon attacked me.

"Goodbye guys! See you tomorrow!" Kagome called.

We walked out into the night. The moon was just a sliver in the night sky.

"It's a new moon tomorrow," Kagome said absent-mindedly.

"What does that mean?" I asked, months of history jumping out of my head.

"It means that tomorrow InuYasha turns human."

"Oh, right. What day is it tomorrow?"

"Wednesday, April 10."

"Oh. Tomorrows my 13th birthday then."

"Really?"

"Really."

We arrived at the well seconds later. She jumped in, and as she did called up to me.

"Just jump in!"

I jumped, eyes closed, and waited to hit the ground, not able to be transported. I didn't hit the ground, so I opened my eyes. I was floating, and then all of a sudden I was in another well, a newer age one.

"Were here Buri," Kagome said.

"O wow, I made it!"

Kagome smiled, and entered her house.

"Mom, I'm home! And I've brought a friend!"

Mrs.Higurashi bustled out of a room, spotted me and said,

"I thought you had brought InuYasha. What's your name?" she asked.

"Buri," I answered.

"Oh what a nice name. Come on in!"

I followed Kagome into the kitchen and sat down. I glanced at the clock, and it was just after six o'clock. It probably wouldn't cost anything to call at this time.

"So, Buri, where are you from?" Mrs.Higurashi asked me.

"Canada. I was born April 10th, 1992."

"So you are from this time, all the way from Canada? That's a long ways away, how did you get to the feudal era?"

"I was playing in the forest by my house, and all of a sudden I was there, in these clothes, with a sword."

"Hmmmm. Well, how long have you been away from home?"

"About two days."

"Then your mother must be worried. You should call her, the phone is just over there." She pointed to a side table. I picked up the phone, figured out how it worked fairly easily, and headed into what I guessed was the living room. I dialed, and waited for mom to pick up.

"Hello?"

A voice that sounded like it had been crying had picked up.

"Mom, it's me. Buri!"

"Oh my lord, where are you! I was so worried about you, I mean you left a note, and you didn't come back!"

"Well, don't freak out or anything mom, but I'm in Japan."

"WHAT! When you get back here you are so grounded!"

"Mom, its ok, I'm with a new friend. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm in her house right now."

"But, how did you get there?"

"Well, I was playing out an InuYasha scene, when all of a sudden the scenery changed. I was in Feudal Japan, somehow I was transported into the past."

"Oh."

"Mom, I have a question to ask you. Today, I started to turn into an inu hanyou, or a dog half demon. Do you have any idea why?"

"Well actually I do know why. This story was passed down from generation to generation, so it's a bit fuzzy around the edges. It was about 500 years ago. Your great, great, great, great, great grandmother was a herbalist, working for a chapel. She was picking herbs one day, and she ventured out into a herb patch that she had never been to before. She was picking, when she heard a noise. She stood up, and looked around. There was a dog demon, looking for a meal. He looked at your grandmother, and saw that she was beautiful. He picked her up in his arms, and they went to his house. They fell in love, and had kids. None of them were demons, and so the blood was passed down, and when you were born, and it was a new moon, you were the one who got it. We went to a shrine, one of the last ones left, and got you spelled so that on the day that the new moon was once again on your birthday, the spell would wear off. Tomorrow is the new moon, then canceling the spell."

"Wow. Thanks for telling me. I'll be staying here in Japan and the Feudal era for a while, ok?"

"Okay, but be careful. I love you honey!"

"I love you too mom."

I hung up, and felt a bit shocked about what I had just learned. I was a half demon, and mom had known all along. Tomorrow was my birthday, and the last day that I would be fully human. I walked into the kitchen, and was greeted by the smell of pork chops and rice, and two curious faces. I relayed what I had learned from my mom, and they were also shocked.

"So you're half-demon. What kind?"

"Dog, like InuYasha. Now we'll be even!"

"Well, that is interesting, but we can talk about this after we eat dinner. It's getting cold."

"Ok! But Mrs.Higurashi, why is there a fourth place set out?"

"Well, Kagome has a little brother, his name is Souta. He should be home any time now too."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, and we all looked to see him coming in. It was Souta, and he looked excited.

"Mom, Gary (A/N: I'm just making up a name) wants me to come over tomorrow too!"

"Maybe after school."

"Mom, why is InuYasha here?"

She looked at him like she was about to say something, but turned to me instead. Her eyes went wide, and Kagome's had too.

I reached up to where my ears had been, but they weren't there. A quick trip to the bathroom, after a few wrong tries, told me that I had changed again. I waited in there for a few seconds, before my super-sensitive demon senses picked up the really strong smell of urine and other things. I ran out, into what I guessed might be Kagome's room. It was simple enough, with a nice bed, a desk, and an end table. (A/N: don't really know what her room looks like, so I'm just guessing.) The desk had some homework on it, and it didn't look all that difficult. 'Maybe I could go to school here,' I thought, before I realized that tomorrow was my last night human. 'Darn, her work looks pretty easy too.'

I felt something shift, and a quick look in the bathroom told me that I had returned human. I went back downstairs, and everyone was almost finished their dinner.

"What happened there?" asked Kagome.

"Well, I'm guessing since the new moon and the breaking of the spell is so near, I'm thinking that the spell has been weakened considerably. Meaning that my demonic powers are poking through at times."

Souta giggled at the choice of words I chose, and went on talking about his day. I had missed most of it, so I decided to just eat my dinner instead of listening. When I was done, I got up, stretched and yawned.

Mrs.H saw, and she told me that there was a guest room just across from Kagome's room. I followed her directions, and entered the guest room. It looked almost like Kagome's, minus the alarm clock and homework. I settled down under the covers, and was asleep almost instantly. Just before I nodded off, I thought, 'If I am to be helping InuYasha, Kagome and the others, I might be in the history books I love to read.'

Love- Finally I get to talk to my readers!(if I have any) Sound like an ending? That's what I thought! But it's not, just ummm, I forget. Don't worry, that happens all the time.

InuYasha- What's with you wench! I wasn't in the chapter! And that kid was the star of it!

Love- That's just too bad. If you don't like it, then you can write it.

InuYasha- Why would I want to write a story about another dog demon! She's talking the spotlight! That's where I'm supposed to be!

Love- You'll be in the next 1, I promise. Buri goes back to the feudal era, so you'll be there.

InuYasha- I better be.

Kagome- Be nice InuYasha! You're lucky that you're in the story at all!

InuYasha- Shut up wench!

Kagome- don't call me wench. I can do what I want!

InuYasha- Who cares. Wench!

Kagome- don't make me say the's' word!

InuYasha- What! You wouldn't.

Kagome- I would!

InuYasha- Then prove it! Err, oops, no, don't prove it! -runs towards me- Make her stop!

Love- don't run towards me! -runs away with InuYasha chasing me- AHHHH!

Kagome-InuYasha SIT!

InuYasha and Love- NOOOOOOOO! - falls down into hole created by InuYasha- Ahhhhhhh!

InuYasha- get off me! -itch!

Love- Ahhhh! InuYasha don't! - runs around bottom of hole trying to get away from InuYasha- Well, R&R, AHHHHHH! Kagome!

Kagome-Oops -smiles guiltily-

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo- Ah hahahahaha!


	5. The Change

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, bla bla bla.

I have a fan now! She's a friend from school and she loves my story. I hope that you will love it as much as her!

Chapter 5- The Change

I awoke to the birds chirping, and as I opened my eyes, I saw the sunlight streaming through my window. I yawned, and checked the clock. I choked, and looked again to make sure I was right. It was almost noon!

'I never sleep this long! I must have been really tuckered out last night.'

I jumped out of bed and put on the pair of purple clothes that was the cleanest. I made a mental note to ask Mrs.H to wash my clothes. I left the room, and entered the bathroom to wash my face.

'I had better remember what this face looks like, because after tonight, I won't be seeing it till the new moon each month.' I looked a bit closer, and saw that my eyes were slowly changing color from the blue-silver, to a golden color. At this point, they were a silver-blue, with gold specks in it. I hoped that it was the only change, and that the rest would wait till tonight. I went downstairs, and entered the kitchen. A pack of instant ramen was on the table, and a note was there too.

Buri,

Kagome and I have gone out to look for your birthday present

Lunch is on the table, and you can make it for yourself, right?

We'll be back about 5:00pm, so you can go to the feudal era

for a while, as long as you're back before 4:30pm. Just

Remember, as long as you're here, I'll be your mom, so I have

to make sure that you are safe. The key to the house is under

the floor mat, so when you leave lock the house up. Oh, and

don't forget, lock it when you are here too. Thanks,

Mrs.H.

I looked at the instant ramen, and decided that I was hungry enough to try to make it. When it was done, I sat down and ate it, and pondered what to do today. There were two choices; stay here, or go to feudal Japan.

'I think that I'll take the more exciting route in the feudal era.' I thought.

I went into the well house, and before I went I jumped down the well, I did what Mrs.H had asked. I locked the doors. When I climbed out of the well, I looked up into InuYasha's growling face.

"Where is Kagome!" he yelled.

I was so startled, I fell back down the well.

"Ow!!! What's the matter with you!?"

When I got back out of the well, I brushed myself off, while InuYasha looked me over.

"How come you're the same? I thought that going back would at least come up with some answers. And you still haven't explained where Kagome is!"

"Well, I would've, but you scared me down the well again! Kagome is out buying a birthday present for me, and I will be hanyou as of tomorrow. I have been hanyou my whole life, and I didn't know it..." the sentence hung in the air, so I made the first move. "I have to be back by 4:30, so I can't really stay long. Let's go say hi to everyone. Oh, and if you're curious, I am turning 13 today."

I started back, and InuYasha followed my reluctant to leave the well. We came to the hut after about a 5 min walk, to be greeted by Shippo.

"Hi, Buri, where's Kagome?"

"Hi Shippo! Kagome's busy right now, she won't be coming till later."

"Oh," he seemed a little discouraged by the news, but was back to his old self in no time.

"Let's go say hi to the others!"

We entered the hut, and Sango and Miroku said hi.

"So, what is happening?" Sango asked.

"Ya, what?" Miroku asked, his hand going down to touch my but. I gave him a cold glare before he even touched me, and he stopped like that. I gave him an eye message that I would talk to him later. I explained to everyone about what I had learned, and they all had one question; when was her birthday.

"Well, actually my birthday is today. I'm 13 now, and today is my last day completely human."

I felt a little awkward telling them that, only because the words felt weird around my tounge. We just sat there for a while, until Kaede came in from the other room. We all knew that she had heard, so we still didn't say anything. Then everyone started moving like someone had flipped a switch from 'off' to 'on'. They obviously wanted to get me a birthday present, and Miroku and Sango left on Kilala to the market, while Shippo went outside somewhere, InuYasha just left, but Kaede stayed.

"So, ye found yer hidden powers, didn't ye?"

"I did."

We stayed silent for another second, and then Kaede told me to go out and get her some certain herbs from her herb garden. I left to get them, and when I was done, I looked at my watch, astounded to find that it was 4:25pm. I rushed to the hut, deposited the herbs, and found that no one was back. I told Kaede that I was going back, and then left. When I got back, I sat down at the kitchen table. I pondered on what to do for a second, and then a wave of exhaustion waved over me. I don't know why, but I was tired. I guess it was too close to the change time. I went up to the guest room, to see the bed still quite messy. I shrugged, and curled up under the covers for a nice afternoon nap. When I got up, it was starting to get dark outside, and the clock said 5:30. I had slept for an hour, and I was refreshed. I went downstairs to find Kagome and Mrs.H waiting for me at the table. In front of them was a pair of gifts.

"Have a good nap?" Kagome asked.

"Ya, I did. I don't know what came over me, I was fine one second, then exhausted the next. O well, I feel better now, and hungry too. Can I have some more ramen please?"

"Yes, you can. We already ate dinner, and there's some left in the fridge for you, but if you want some ramen, then go ahead." Mrs.H told me. I considered, but still had the ramen. I finished making it, and sat down to wait for it to cool. I wondered what they were thinking. I gave a mental shrug, then dug into my ramen.

"Buri, we have your birthday presents here, do you want to open then now, of after you've turned demon?"

"Hmmmm," that was a tricky one.

"I think that ill open them after I'm finished my dinner."

"Ok," she answered.

They watched me as I finished my dinner, and as soon as the dishes were in the sink, they passed my gifts over. I sat down, and smiled big at them. Just then, Souta came in from his room, and handed me his present. He smiled, and went into his bedroom again.

"He's going over to a slepover, but he wanted you to have that. He has to pack, so he wont be able to see you open it, though."

"Ok. Um, whose should I open first?"

"Mine mine!" said Kagome.

I picked up her gift, and took out two t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, a school uniform, and a very pretty kimono. It was purple, with little sky blue flowers on it.

"Oh, wow! The kimono is beautiful! And the clothes, they would cost a fortune in Canada! But, what's the uniform for?"

"Well, mom and I thought that if you're staying here helping me and the others to save the world, you have to keep up your education. That means that you can go to school with me when were not in the Feudal Era."

"Thanks!"

I folded up the clothes, and put them aside. I then reached for Mrs.H's small present. When the paper was off, there was a little box, with a small chain. I looked at her curiously, then smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Don't worry, it'll make sense when you open Souta's present."

Souta's present was small too, but inside of his was a little ring. It was pretty plain, a star with a purple stone in it, and a crescent moon on one side. I gasped, because it looked so nice.

"Wow! This must've cost a fortune!"

"No problem, it's worth it. We've had the ring enchanted, so that as long as you're in the human world, you look human, but when you are in the feudal era, you stay demon."

"Wow, that's cool! Thanks soooo much!"

They all smiled, and then they looked at me again. It was almost time for the transformation, so I had to get to the feudal era.

"I have to get to the Feudal Era, thanks for everything!"

I shot out of the house and jumped into the well. I looked around until I found a nice place to wait it out. I sat down, and watched the moon come up. I was a bit tired; it had been one heck of a day. I watched the moon rise, and I watched it go down. By morning, my senses had been sharpened quite considerably, I had dog ears too, and claws. I smiled. I was a demon. Well, a half-demon at least.

Love: Ya! Another chapter done!

Miroku: ya well done!

Love: thanks Miroku.

InuYasha: hey! U said that id be in this chapter! I barely was!

Love: well, that's just the way it is.

InuYasha: Grrrrrrr! –sharpens claws-

Love: ahhhhh! Kagome keep him away from me!

Kagome: InuYasha!

Shippo: Ya you'd better stop, or you're going to get sat!

InuYasha: what'd you say?!

Shippo: I said that you had better stop or your'e going to get sat.

InuYasha: Why you little-!

Kagome-Sit Boy!

THUMP!

Sango:that had to have hurt.

Miroku: yep.

Love: definitely. Thank the lord that we're outside.

Sango: that was a good thing, but now he's even angrier. He did a face plant on a rock.

Love: ouch.

InuYasha: I'm gunna get you Kagome!

Kagome: Ahhhhh!


	6. The Fight, and a new Rosary

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, ect. Although I wish I did, lol! I only own my own character.

Time passing

"talking"

'thinking'

Chapter 6-

I looked around, and yawned. I had pulled my first all-nighter, and I was tired! By the point of the sun, it was probably about six a.m. No one would be up until later, so I decided to take a nap. If I went back to Kaede's hut, I would probably wake everyone up, so I jumped into a tree, and took my nap there.

When I woke up, I figured it to be about nine in the morning. I stretched, and heard two people; talking. I followed the sounds, in the cover of the trees, and saw Kagome and Sango walking along a path. Kagome was carrying shampoo, conditioner, and a brush. I followed them, thinking that later I could take a bath, and eventually they stopped at a hot springs. I jumped down, instead of waiting for later, and asked if I could join them.

"Hey you guys, can I come too?"

"Sure, but we don't have an extra towel." Kagome told me.

"That's ok, I can go without."

"Well, what are you waiting for, come on in. Oh, as a favor, can you keep an eye out for Miroku? He always peeps around when we bathe."

I laughed. "Sure!!"

I undressed, and slipped into the bath.

'This is heavenly!' I thought.

Suddenly, I sensed a hand by my side. Kagome was lending me her shampoo. I took the shampoo, and massaged it into my hair. I rinsed, and did the same with the conditioner.

"Thanks," I told Kagome.

"No problem, that's why I brought it here, for everyone to use; well, the girls at least."

I laughed again, but then the wind changed, and I smelt something, different then the girls, the shampoo, and the hot spring. We had ourselves a few peepers.

"I'm going to get out now, I'm kind of hungry, so I'm going to go get a snack."

"Ok, see you later." Sango said.

I re-dressed, and walked back down the path we came. Instead of following it all the way back to the hut, I followed my nose. Then it hit me. 'Maybe I should stay in the cover of the trees, that way the peepers won't know that I'm there.'

I hopped up into the trees, and followed my nose from there. Thank the lord that the wind was in my face, so that only people behind me could smell me. I came upon a clearing, and there I saw two figures. One was peeking through the bushes, and the other was sitting cross legged, glancing ever so often to where the girls were bathing. I sniffed. The peeking tom over by the bushes was Miroku, he smelt of the forest, and of metal. (A/N: the metal of his staff) InuYasha, on the other hand, smelt of the sea, the forest and there was a bit of guilt in it too. He was blushing slightly.

'Haha, he feels guilty for spying on Kagome'

Suddenly the wind changed, and I saw InuYasha sniff the air.

'Damn, now he can smell me!' I thought.

Desperately, I hopped from tree to tree, trying to escape his gaze, but he was faster, and his eyes caught up with me.

"Hey, Buri, you get down from there!" InuYasha yelled.

"Shhhh!!" Miroku whispered.

I jumped down from the tree I was standing on, and landed in front of InuYasha.

InuYasha POV, before I was caught.

'Feh, I can't believe he can sit there, and stare at them.' I peeked over to where he was sitting, and caught sight of a naked Kagome. I blushed slightly. The wind changed, and a new smell reached my nose. I sniffed. It smelled of lavender, sage, and mint. I followed the smell with my eyes, and then it changed. I kept looking to where the scent moved, until I caught sight of Buri, up in the trees.

"Hey, Buri, you get down from there!" I called out to her.

"Shhhh!" Miroku whispered.

She jumped down, and landed in front of me.

"So, what were you doing up there? Not spying on the girls I'm hoping."

"NO!!! I am not a lesbo!"

Buri's POV

"I can't believe you would even think for a second that I would like girls! I was here watching you spy on Kagome and Sango!"

InuYasha blushed for a second, but then his face paled, and he jumped off toward the hut.

I was puzzled for a second, but then I heard Kagome and Sango getting out of the hot spring.

Miroku wasn't paying attention, he was watching me. I ran over to him, grabbed the front of his robe, and jumped into a tree.

"What the." He started, but I shushed him. Kagome and Sango were taking a short cut through the forest, and they entered the clearing. After they left, we jumped down.

"Thank you, if you hadn't dragged me into the trees, I would've gotten hit on the head again."

"No problem. And about when you asked me if I would bear you child. You are cute, but I'm too young, and I know for a fact that Sango likes you, very much. So, no, I wont."

He looked a little crushed, and then what I had said sunk in.

"Are you sure that she likes me? I mean, she always hits me with her boomerang when I grope her."

"Well, maybe she likes it, but doesn't want to admit it, so she slaps you or hits you. I don't blame her, it's the first reaction that a girls have when someone is unwontedly exploring their backside."

"Thank you again Lady Buri, for the advice, and for the sake of my head."

"Your welcome. I have one request of you though. Can you please stop calling my Lady Buri? It's just Buri."

"Ok, well, meet you back at the hut then, Buri."

He started off toward the hut, and I followed a little bit after. When I reached the hut, it was lunch time. I had lunch, which was ramen, my now favorite food, and went out again to talk to InuYasha. He was sitting in a tree, so I jumped up to him. It just so happened that he was sleeping, and when I said "hi" to him, he was startled, and he almost fell out of the tree. He managed to stay in his tree, but that didn't stop him from yelling at me.

"Buri, what in the seven hells were you thinking!!"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you and I didn't know that you were asleep."

"Feh,"

"Well, I wanted to know what you are doing here, I mean, why are you always with Kagome?"

"We are looking for the shards of the Shikon no Tama, the jewel that Kagome shattered with her arrow. We have to get them before Naraku does."

"Who's Naraku?" I asked.

"Don't you know anything?!?!?!"

"Well, I have only been here for like, a week! Just tell me or ill get Kagome to sit you."

"FINE!! Naraku is a demon of demons, created by the fool Onigumo, who formed with demons to become a demon himself. He is only half-demon though, and he probably wants the jewel to make himself more powerful with the full Shikon Jewel. We have to get most of the shards, and when the shards are all on our hands or Naraku's, we go to fight Naraku, and whoever is the victor gets the jewel."

He ended there, and I persuaded him to tell more, but he stayed silent. So I jumped down from the tree to practice with my sword. I walked a way into the forest, I mean; a lone demon should attract other demons who want to fight. There was a rustle, and a giant bird demon stepped out of the bushes.

"Are you ready to die half-breed?"

"Nope, but the question I ask you, is are YOU ready to die?"

I lunged, thinking that I could get a sneak attack in, but she was smarter, and she easily avoided it in the air. She dived down at me, but no matter how much I dodged, she finally got me pinned down to the ground.

'I think that I've gotten myself in way over what I can handle!' I thought.

With that thought came a wave of strength through my body, and I threw the bird off me. Sudden words hopped to my lips, and as I said them, I slashed out with my claws at the demon.

"SEARING FIRE CLAWS!!!"

Bolts of fire came out of my claws and shot themselves at the bird demon. With a cry of pain, she was disintegrated.

'What was that?' I asked myself. 'It must have been an attack, like what I read about InuYasha, he has his iron reaver soul stealer thing. I have my own attack!'

InuYasha came over to where I was standing, and yelled in my ear, "WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT RACKET!!! YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY SLEEP!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed back in his ears, startled, and we stood there for a minute holding our throbbing ears.

"That was me fighting a demon, and beating it too."

"That's nice, but what was that red light?!"

"That was my attack."  
"You have an attack?"

"Yes."

"Well if you have an attack, show me."

"Fine, I will!"

I braced myself, yelled, "Searing fire claws!" and slashed out at a tree.

Nothing happened.

"Feh, sure you have an attack." He rolled his eyes.

"No really, I used an attack, let me try again!!"

I repeated it three more times, and on the last time when InuYasha was about to leave, it worked. It also scorched InuYasha's hair.

"See! I told you that I had an attack!" My voice went silent when InuYasha turned, fire in his eyes.

"You almost killed me you wench!" He lunged at me, and I was suddenly pitched into a battle, claws against claws. I wasn't totally useless, most of my attacks hit, but so did InuYasha's. I voice came almost out of nowhere, and it said, "InuYasha, sit boy!"

He was thrown to the ground, and I was laughing, despite my numerous injuries, when suddenly, there was blue beady around my neck, with cat fangs every five beads.

"What's this for Kagome!" I asked angrily.

"I need to keep you in check so that you don't get into battle with InuYasha again, so....

Buri, sit girl!" Before I knew what was happening, MY face was pitched face first into the dirt. Dazed and confused, I yelled to InuYasha, "I'm going to get you when the spell wears off!" I got up, and ran toward InuYasha, who was running toward me, but we didn't get very far, because Kagome sighed and said again, "Sit!"

This time we were both sent to the ground, at the same time. When we got up, I stayed where I was, ashamed for what I had done. InuYasha, on the other hand, continued running for me like a madman.

"InuYasha, sit boy!"

I waited for the crash of dirt colliding with my face, but it didn't come. Just the thump of InuYasha going face first into the dirt.

"Buri, lets go back to Kaede's hut, its dinnertime."

So we headed off to the hut together, with InuYasha behind us, sulking like a punished puppy dog.

Love: Finally! Another chappie done!

InuYasha: Why didn't you get me to kill that stinking girl!?

Love: Because she is the whole point of this story.

Kagome: Plus, I wouldn't let you, you'd be sat into the ground before you could say NOOOO!

InuYasha: Before I could say no eh? Ya right.

Kagome: Just try me.

Miroku, Shippo, Sango and me: InuYasha, don't do it!!

InuYasha: Fine then, NO!

Kagome: InuYasha SIT BOY!!

InuYasha:What was that for wench?!?!

Kagome: Sit boy!!

InuYasha: (grumbles)

Love: (shakes head) Well, R&R!!


End file.
